neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Palmon
Palmon is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. She is a plant Digimon with reptile features. The name "Palmon" comes from palm, a family of flowering plant. Palmon also appears in the sequel series Digimon Adventure 02 and all Digimon Adventure/02 related media. Other Palmon, and the digivolved forms, appear in other Digimon series. Appearance Palmon is a light green, plant-like reptilian creature which has leaf-like arms with purple claws. A pink tropical flower has bloomed upon her head. She has a small tail and thorns line her back. Description Tanemon first digivolved to Palmon to protect Mimi from Kuwagamon. She later digivolved to Togemon when the Black-Gear-infected Monzaemon attacked them in Toy Town. Since then, she and Mimi have been good friends but Palmon often tries to make Mimi appreciate what she has. When the DigiDestined returned to the Real World to halt the plans of Myotismon, she digivolved to Lillymon when Mimi shed sincere tears for the well-being of her father when he tried to trip DarkTyrannomon in vain. Because of this new-found power, Lillymon became a needed ally in the battles against Myotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. After Piedmon and Apocalymon were defeated, the kids had to leave the Digital World. Palmon ran away into the forest, not wanting to see Mimi again - because if she did, she would have to say goodbye. As the trolley the kids were leaving in moved off, Palmon ran out of the woods, calling to Mimi, apologizing and waving goodbye. One year after their adventure, Mimi and Palmon were reunited. Mimi gave up her Crest's power to free the Sovereigns. As a result, Palmon lost the power to become Lillymon. Two years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Palmon was amongst the old generation Digimon to help the new DigiDestined. One such event was when Yolei, Hawkmon and Mimi were lost and chased by a Dark Ringed group of Gekomon and Otamamon in the Night Forest, with Palmon saving them. She and Mimi introduced the new DigiDestined to American DigiDestined Michael and his partner, Betamon, too. It was also Palmon who revealed that the strange Digimon attacking for no reason were artificial beings created from Control Spires. She also came to the Real World on Christmas Eve and on Christmas Day she helped to gather the other Digimon who had appeared in America along with the Control Spires, receiving a power boost from one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon, restoring her ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. She was later seen sealing the Hikarigaoka Gate and in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Attacks * Poison Ivy: Entangles the opponent in her claw-like vines. Other forms The name "Palmon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Palmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Palmon has to disguise at one point to avoid being recognised by a Nanimon. She puts on a wig and calls herself ReggaePalmon and succeeds in fooling him. Songs *Palmon has one song "Koyubi no Fantasy" ("A Little Finger's Fantasy") and another with Mimi (voiced by Ai Maeda) called "Happy Smile". References es:Palmon fr:Palmon it:Palmon ms:Palmon ja:パルモン pt:Palmon fi:Palmon tr:Palmon zh:巴魯獸 Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Plant characters Category:Fictional boxers Category:Fictional fairies and sprites